You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When
by Number-1- Twilighters
Summary: You know you are! This is the list of things that us "Twilighters" do because of our obsession. Use it as your Twilight checklist. 1,000 reasons!
1. 1 through 25

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

1. You start saying O.M.E. instead of O.M.G.

2. You know what O.M.E stands for.

3. You carry all four books around with you at all times.

4. You know when Edward's birthday is even though it was never mentioned in any of the books. ( June 20, 1901)

5. When you see a car going over the speed limit you say that they drive like a Cullen.

6. When your parents ask you what kind of car you want you say that you want a 911 Turbo Porsche, but only in yellow.

7. You ask you parents constantly for topaz colored contacts.

8. You know what any of the cars mentioned in any of the books looks like.

9. You tell your doctor that his secret is safe with you.

10. You suddenly have a new desire to move to Forks.

11. You've read every book in the sage so many times you can quote what people say in the book by heart.

12. You can't count how many times you've read all the books from beginning to end.

13. You call your obsession with the books O.C.D. ( obsessive Cullen disorder)

14. You've gotten you're friends obsessed with the series so you can have someone to talk to about it.

15. When you let someone borrow one of your books you tell them that you're going to tell the Volturi that they know to much if they mess up your book.

16. You hate it when anyone refers to Edward as "Eddie" and tell them that they have to call him Edward.

17. You have multiple t-shirts that show you're obsession with the books.

18. You're copy of Twilight opens right up to Chapter 13 because of how many times you've read it.

19. You have pictures of the Twilight actors that are playing in the movie on your cell phone.

20. You know the names of the actors that are playing in the movie.

21. You can't watch the fourth Harry Potter movie anymore without crying.

22. You know when the movie is coming out in theatres. (11-21-08)

23. You had a countdown on your calendar of how many days left till Breaking Dawn comes out.

24. You already had your copy of Breaking Dawn on pre-order months before it came out.

25. You've seen every trailer for the Twilight movie that you can possibly find on the internet multiple times.

**Author's Note: **

**Review!! We will update as soon as we get at least five reviews. When we get all five we will update as soon as possible!! All types of criticism is welcome! Even flames. It only makes us better. Hopefully we will update soon.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs.Black)**


	2. 26 through 50

Disclaimer: No sadly we do not own the Twilight series. 

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

26. You can't find a guy you like because you compare them to Edward and NO ONE can be like Edward. 27. You call your boyfriend Edward by mistake. 28. You tell your blonde friend any chance you get that Edward prefers brunettes. 29. Twilight is on your mind 24-7. 30. You went to the bookstore on the day the Eclipse special edition came out and went to the back of

the store and read it.

31. You cried when Edward left in New Moon and it still upsets you to even think about it.

32. When you have kids you want to name them Edward, Bella, or any other Twilight related name.

33. You think that anybody that is for team Jacob has officially lost it, and should be sent to an asylum.

**(For Team Edward fans)**

34. You've read every outtake and extra posted on Stephenie Meyer's website.

35. You will burn your books if Bella ends up with Jacob.

36. You want to read the Host just because Stephenie Meyer wrote it.

37. You pour glitter on your boyfriend so that he will sparkle like a vampire.

38. You tell people that only a vampire can love you forever.

39. You know what really happened to Bambi's mom. **(And It wasn't a human)**

40. Your punishment that you're parents give you is to take away your books and you go crazy.

41. When you see a grizzly bear you shout "Emmett!".

42. You dislike anyone with the names Mike, Jessica, Lauren, James, Victoria, Laurent, Tanya, and Jane.

43. You turned off your phone on August 2 so that nothing could bother you.

44. You start wearing blue just because it's Edward's favorite on Bella.

45. When it's thundering outside you know what's really causing the noise.

46. When you're in history class studying about history 100 years back you wonder if Edward was there.

47. People who haven't even read the series know what car each of the Cullen's drive because you've

told them so many times.

48. You can't listen to music anymore without thinking of ways it reminds you of Twilight.

49. You can't read anything without thinking of ways it reminds you of Twilight.

50. You're mom told you to quit watching the sneak peek preview of the movie on the Penelope DVD.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing yesterday!! As promised after five reviews we updated the story. We didn't think we would have to do it so soon. We really appreciate to know that you enjoyed it. We already have the next chapter ready so again after five reviews we will update as soon as possible!! Ideas are welcome to.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A- Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	3. 51 through 75

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

51. You paused the sneak peak on the Penelope DVD to take pictures on your cell phone.

52. You got mad at your mom because she made fun of Chapter 13.

53. You're going to sue Summit Entertainment if they leave out the meadow scene in the

movie.

54. You bring you're inhaler with you to watch the movie because you know you're going to

hyperventilate.

55. When you play the game "Life" you name the kids you get Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper,

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, or any other Twilight related name.

56. When you see a silver Volvo pass by you scream "Edward I love you!" or "Bite her

already!".

57. You're parents have you talk to a counselor about your obsession.

58. You take the time to write a list like this.

59. You start watching morning talk-shows to see if any of the actors for the movie are

going to be on it.

60. You download Bella's Lullaby to your Ipod.

61. You're parents have to remind you constantly that the books are just fiction.

**(But that's what they think)**

62. For prom you want to find the dress Bella wore to her prom.

63. One of your main concerns was figuring out what the cover of Breaking Dawn means.

64. You write "I Love Edward Cullen" in sharpie on your hand so that it won't wash off.

65. You have at least one pet named after a character in Twilight.

66. You keep your window open at night hoping that Edward will come.

67. You hang a sign on your window saying "Please Come Edward".

68. You suddenly want to read Wuthering Heights.

69. You develop a fear of ballet studios.

70. You have three copies of each book: one to read constantly, one to let people borrow,

and one that is signed by Stephenie Meyer that NO ONE is allowed to touch.

71. You have a stuffed teddy bear named Emmett.

72. You have a stuffed lion named Edward.

73. You have a stuffed lamb named Bella.

74. You have special spot on your bookshelf set aside for all three books.

75. You search the internet for anyone with the last name Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow is all we have to say right now! We can't believe how many people have read this! It gives us the motivation we need to keep writing. We would like to thank everybody for the reviews; they help us more than you know. And we would also like to thank xXEdward-hottie-CrazyxX for the idea you gave us. We already have the next chapters ready, but your idea will be up in the near future. We really enjoyed liked it. **

**We have also decided that since you guys gave us the five reviews so quick yesterday, today we are going to be asking for eight reviews. When we get all eight we will update as soon as possible. So the quicker you review the quicker you will get the next chapter. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	4. 76 through 100

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

76. You keep your air-conditioning on at night so you can imagine Edward's arms wrapped around you.\

77. You know everything there is to know about the Twilight series.

78. You start tripping over things on purpose so you can be a klutz like Bella.

79. You know what Robert Pattinson's nickname is. **(Spunk Ransom)**

80. You change your password on your computer to something related to Twilight because it's the only way you can remember it.

81. When you're assigned to write a report for history you write it on the vampire wars of the south.

82. You can't wait to go to sleep at night because Edward is in your dreams.

83. You know that no celebrity can shop like Alice Cullen.

84. You ask your doctor random questions like "How's Edward?" or "Did Alice see me coming?"

85. When you go on vacation you always bring all four books with you even though you won't have time to read all of them.

86. If someone disses the books you tell them to go jump off a bridge, because they're not good enough to jump off a cliff.

87. Cliff diving becomes your new hobby.

88. When your parents ask for ideas for your family vacation you automatically say Forks and La Push.

89. Every morning you check to see what the weather is like in Forks.

90. Every morning you check to see what the weather is like in Phoenix.

91. You keep all four books in your locker at school so you can read them at anytime.

92. You take the time to read a list like this.

93. When you read Romeo and Juliet you refer to Romeo as Edward, Juliet as Bella, and Paris as Jacob.

94. You're mom had to replace your copy of Twilight because you've read it so much.

95. When you go to the movies you ask the employees if you can have the Twilight movie poster.

96. You name your dog Jacob and hope it will turn into a werewolf.

97. You fail English because of number 93.

98. Everything on your MySpace has to do with Twilight.

99. Your screen name on your cell phone connects to Twilight.

100. You screamed when Bella said no to Edward's proposal. Because let's face it who wouldn't want to marry Edward. **(And that's the truth!)**

**Author's Note:**

**We decided to give you guys a freebie since it's a weekday and because school has started. We would like to thank everybody who reviewed once again, we really appreciate it soooooo much!! Today we are asking for four reviews before we update again, so the faster you type the faster you will get the next chapter. (And we already have it written!) We don't care if you just say to update soon, we just want reviews!! But we really would like to know which ones you like and how can we make it better. We also appreciate the people who have added us to their favorite's and alert's list. It gives us the confidence to come up with more ideas.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	5. 101 through 125

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.

**You Know You're ObsessedWith Twilight When…**

101. You get own Forks High School website and try to get a list of the students to be sure if Edward is real. **(Even though he is)**

102. You cry when you learn about the spanish influenza outbreak because that's what killed Edward.

103. You redecorate your room to match Edward's.

104. You refer to getting ready in the morning as taking a "human moment".

105. You try to make your backyard to look like the meadow so that Edward will come.

106. When someone asks you what your type is you tell them that you like guys that are cold, dead, and sparkling.

107. When you ask your friends if they checked the website lately they automatically know that you're refering to Stephenie Meyer's.

108. You cut out the articles in magazines that even mention the movie.

109. You freak out when you see a quote of the day that doesn't look to good.

110. You try to make cliff diving a new sport at your school.

111. When you see a city with a high murder rate you tell people that there is a new born vampire on the loose there.

112. You start asking two year olds if they know Quil.

113. You flip through history text books looking for a "Major Jasper Whitlock".

114. You demand that your boyfriend to write you a lullaby.

115. You control your thoughts because you think that Edward is listening.

116. You consider yourself to be "imprinted" on the saga.

117. You tell guys that they are in serious need of "Edward Lessons".

118. You make random huge guys mad so that will explode into a werewolf.

119. You buy a car mentioned in one of the books hoping that it will come with a free vampire.

120. You fake an illness or injury so that you can go look for Carlisle.

121. You tell people that Edward wasn't tracking Victoria during New Moon, he was with you.

122. You are using this as a check list.

123. You need to see Carlisle because the "Twilight Bug" bit you.

124. Even Jasper couldn't calm you while you were reading Breaking Dawn.

125. You would jump off a cliff to hear Edward's voice.

**Author's Note:**

**We are in total shock right now. We couldn't believe how many people read this yesterday. We also couldn't believe how many reviews we received. We couldn't pay attention in class today because we couldn't wait to update it. **

**We would also like to think **_Stress overload___**for the criticism. It's good to know what everybody is thinking!!**

**We would also like to say that we already have the next couple of chapters written out. So you know the drill. Four reviews and we will update tommorrow!! **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	6. 126 through 150

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're ObsessedWith Twilight When…**

126. You made your own prefume and called it vampire.

127. You want to get married on August 13 in Forks.

128. You only buy electronics from apple now.

129. You have a pet rock collection named after the Cullen family.

130. Your favorite gemstone is topaz.

131. You looked up global warming on wikipedia and added Jacob Black on the "causes" section.

132. You create the Cullen family on Sims.

133. You're counting the days till your werewolf growth spurt.

134. You stand in the rain and imagine yourself in Forks.

135. You would fall imediatley for a guy who said he's a werewolf and imprinted on you.

136. Forget Christmas. You're counting down the days till the Twilight movie.

137. If anyone, ANYONE, does so much as touch you while reading Breaking Dawn their face is going to look much worse than Emily's when your finished with them.

138. You google Twilight every hour.

139. If you had a safe the combanation would be, 6-20-01 because you would be more likely to remember Edwards birthday than your own.

140. You stare at random people trying to imprint on someone.

141. You plan to go on a road trip with your friends to Forks and La Push before you go to collage.

142. You're mom doesn't ask what book you're reading anymore but which Twilight book you are reading.

143. You think about what power you would have as a vampire.

144. You wish you were born in Novemner so your birthstone would be Topaz.

145. You can bring Twilight into any conversation.

146. Everytime someone says Edward, you whip you're head around to say "WHERE?".

147. You randomly say quotes from Twilight while talking to friends to se if they catch it.

148. Your friends start calling you the "Twilight Expert."

149. You call someone a "Leech" or "Pup" when your mad at them.

150. Your parents ban you from saying the characters names in any of the books in your home.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! We are in shock once again. All thanks to you guys!! We can't believe how many peole have read this. We are getting soooo much support right now.**

**At this rate we are going to have to come up with more ideas and fast. So ideas are really welcomed. But they won't show up till later chapters though. We really appreciate anything you can give us. **

**Once again we are going to be asking for that magic number of four reviews till we update. We already have the next chapter ready so we will post it as soon as we get those reviews.**

**We would also like to say that we have a poll going on right now. The question is asked very frequently among us "Twilighters". It is "Which team are you on?". Are you for Edward, Jacob, or Switzerland. Well we want to know, so visit our bio and vote. We will announce the winner on September 30. Which is a very special day for one of us. So go vote.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs.Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	7. 151 through 175

Disclaimer: No sadly we do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: No sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

151. Your new favorite sport id baseball.

152. You think June 20 should be declared a national holiday.

153. You know the reason behind reason # 152

154. You wake up in the middle of the night wondering if Edward might be watching you.

155. You dream of finding "An Edward"

156. You suddenly find out that you have totally unrealistic expectations for men.

157. You start saying "sure sure"

158. You start referring to your family as "the pack".

159. You come up with your own vision face.

160. You got into trouble at school for reading Twilight, New Moon Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn in class.

161. You are to blame for the sudden popularity with the Twilight series at your school.

162. You're taken a sudden liken to Claire De Lune.

163. You're parents regret buying you the books in the first place.

164. You get mad and gasp when people tell you that they've never heard of Twilight.

165. You give a 20 minute lecture to the person on how Twilight is the best book ever written.

166. You've tried to read minds, see the future, change emotions, or make them feel excruciating pain.

167. You know what power belongs to what vampire mentioned in #166.

168. All someone has to say to make you cry is that Edward or Jacob is real.

169. You have to remind yourself to breathe when you think of Edward or Jacob.

170. You never want to tan so that you can look like a vampire.

171. You start using strawberry shampoo.

172. You start pinching the bridge of your nose when you get angry.

173. You start saying O.M.J. if you're for Team Jacob.

174. You know what O.M.J. stands for.

175. You were blonde..…until Edward said he preferred brunettes.

**Hey guys!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing once again. We really appreciate it!! We have been so excited because this story has now received more than 1,000 hits. We are soooo happy to know that many people have read this. We couldn't believe it!! **

**We would also like to say thank you to the people who have voted for our poll we have put up. But we know that there could be a little bit more. So please vote. Right now Team Edward has four votes, Team Switzerland has one, and poor little Team Jacob has none.**

**Since today is Friday we are going to be asking for a grand total of…8 reviews. We know you guys can do it. So start typing those reviews. Once we get all eight we will update as soon as possible.**

**We would also like you to know that whoever gives us the best reason to put on the story we will give them a sneak peak of our next story. And it's really good. So let the competition begin. It will end on this coming Monday.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	8. 176 through 200

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

176. You would gladly go camping with Jacob any day.

177. You know the names of every chapter in every book.

178. You tell people that Jacob really didn't imprint on Renesmee he imprinted on you.

179. Riley didn't steal Bella's clothes, you did.

180. You ask your Social Studies teacher when you're going to learn about the vampire wars of the south.

181. You start using the blonde jokes that Jacob used in Breaking Dawn.

182. When you look at someone who is pregnant you think of Renesmee.

183. You want to find a meadow in the woods and just lay there forever.

184. You own the Eclipse special edition.

185. One of your talents is knowing how to say Jacob Black and Edward Cullen in two different languages.

186. If Jacob or Edward died you would jump off a cliff.

187. You have a journal of all the quotes of the day plus their explanations.

188. You adore dogs more than ever before.

189. You pretend to be a werewolf or vampire in gym, which makes you fail because you steer clear of all humans in contact sports and knock into people trying to run at the speed of light, forcing you to go to the nurse's office.

190. You call the Twilight series the book series.

191. You refer to your boyfriend as "my Jacob" or "my Edward".

192. You scream "Jacob, Jacob!" every time you see a Volkswagen rabbit.

193. You go hiking in the woods all day hoping to run into a pack of werewolf's.

194. You cry when you don't (see #193)

195. You fix your brothers hair to look like Edwards.

196. You start asking people the question, "If you could live forever…what would you live for?

197. You delete all the songs on your Ipod only put songs on it that remind you of twilight.

198. You kiss an ice cream cone, so you can imagine kissing Edward.

199. You were heals and tell people Edward will catch you if you fall. : )

200. You could easily write a five paragraph essay on any given chapter in the series.


	9. 201 through 225

You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

201. You jump on your boyfriends back and hope he will run like Edward.

202. You know the chronological order in which the Cullen coven transformed into vampires.

203. Everywhere you go you look for people with inhuman beauty, pale skin, topaz eyes, and icy skin.

204. You know the human story of every Cullen by heart.

205. Your favorite fruit are now apples.

206. You look at your doctor and think, "Carlisle's Better".

207. You are the leader of the "Twilighters" at your school.

208. You somehow managed to get all your friends hooked on the series.

209. When someone says they're a vegetarian you automatically think that they're a good vampire.

210. You name your team while playing at school the Twilighters.

211. You freak out when you hear that a store has Twilight movie posters.

212. You get into daily arguments over if Jacob or Edward is better.

213. You become a vegetarian just because the Cullen's are.

214. When someone is snobby to you, you think "Hmm…At least she isn't as bad as Rosalie". **(Orphan Ashley) **

215. You cry on the last page of Breaking Dawn then burst into uncontrollable tears when you see the words "THE END". **(xXEdward-hottie-CrazyXx)**

216. You wear a locket with an "E" or a "J" on it.

217. You memorize the Chapter titles of each book.

218. You scream when you see a silver Volvo on T.V.

219. You give yourself a paper cut to smoke out any vampires.

220. You read Twilight FanFiction constantly.

221. You introduce yourself to people as Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Black.

222. You get into fights with your Twilight friends over who is going to marry Edward.

223. You won't answer anybody unless they call you Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Black.

224. When someone asks you who you are crushing on you automatically say Edward Cullen or Jacob Black.

225. You have a birthday party for each character on the books.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Guys. Thank you soooo much for your reviews this weekend. We were soooo glad that we got that many. We would also like to announce that this story has had 2,000 hits. We are in total shock to know that, that many people have read this. You guys are amazing.**

**We also have some good news and some bad news. So we will give you the good news first. **

**We have came up with a new story that we will be releasing soon. It is called "15 Ways To Annoy The Characters of Twilight". We think that it will be really good, and the peole that we have had to look at it so far have thought it was hilarious. So be looking for that soon.**

**We have also decided that we are in desperate need of more reasons for "You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When". So whoever can come up with the best one will get a sneak peak of the first chapter of our new story. So start giving us those ideas. The winner will be announced on Saturday.**

**Now for the bad news. The library where we update will be closed the next few days so we won't be able to update till Saturday ;( So you are going to have to wait a couple of days for the next chapter. We are sooooo sorry. But we will update as soon as we can.**

**We would also like to tell you to go vote at are poll. So far Team Edward is winnig with 8 votes, Team Switzerland is next with 4 votes, and poor Team Jacob had none still. So go vote!! The winner will be announced on September 30!!**

**We would also like to tell you that we will be looking for at least 8 reviews before we update agian, since we can't update till Satuday. We know how many people read this so it shouldn't take long.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black) **


	10. 226 through 250

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 10**

226. If someone asks you out you tell them that you are already dating

Edward Cullen.

227. You wish you had Bella's charm bracelet.

228. During Christmas you take the red ribbons off the presents.

229. You tell people that you are affected by territorial disputes

between mythical creatures.

230. You would love to be cuddled by pushy, obnoxious, moronic, dog.

231. You are dazzled by the mere presence of a book.

232. You have conversations in your head with the characters.

233. You write fanfics, songs, and poems about Twilight. (cullendrive)

234. All your school supplies are decorated with Twilight pictures,

stickers, and any other Twilight related stuff. (cullendrive)

235. You start pretending that Hawaiian Punch is really blood.

236. You have arguments with your friends over which character you are

most like. (TwilightObsessedVampireGirl)

237. You tell your boyfriend to read the series hoping that he will be

more like Edward.

238. When you fall down you call it a "Bella Moment."

239. You can't stop coming up with stuff for how you are obsessed with

Twilight. (Stress Overload)

240. You cried when you found out that Stephenie Meyer is quitting Midnight Sun.

241. You know how Stephenie Meyer came up with Twilight.

242. You want to have a Twilight themed birthday party.

243. Stephenie Meyer's website is your home page on your computer.

244. You have a Twilight related picture as your background on your computer.

245. You start to fail your classes because you are daydreaming about Edward or Jacob.

246. You take it as a personal offense when someone says that they hate the books.

247. People tell you that you are way passed obsessed.

248. You look in a phone book looking for someone with the last name Cullen.

249. You cried when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee because you wanted him to stay single.

250. Your non-Twilight friends call you to tell you that something Twilight related is on T.V.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. We are soooo sorry!!**

**We would like to thank you guys for the reviews once again. It really helps us out.**

**Right now we are still deciding who won the competition. We will make a decision sometime around Tuesday, so if you gave us an idea, be sure to check you e-mail.**

**We would also like to tell you guys to vote at the poll. Right now Edward is winning (which really isn't a big surprise), and Jacob has finally got some votes, so Sarah is happy. So go vote!! The winner will be announced on Sep. 30.**

**We also have some pretty big news. A friend of ours at our school has decided to put up a fanfic. You may think that this is good news, but it's not!! This person is going to put up a fanfic called "20 Things I Hate About Twilight" (gasp). We think that this a disgrace to us and our fellow Twilghters. The person's username is GymCandy14, so leave them a private message telling them what you think about this story. Maybe you can knock some since into them!!**

**We have also decided that we would like to have at least 8 reviews before we update again. We've seen how many hits we have had, so we know that you can do it. So the quicker you type the reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	11. 251 through 275

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

251. Your teachers know not to mention any thing Twilight related because they know that they will never to be able to finish the lesson.

252. Your favorite food is mushroom ravioli.

253. You have added all Twilight related words to the dictionary on Microsoft Word on your computer.

254. You go up to random people and start talking about how hot Edward or Jacob is.

255. You have several folders and notebooks that have Twilight related stuff in them.

256. Your ultimate dream is to meet the cast of Twilight.

257. You realize that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all have the same amount of letters in their names. (6 letters)

258. Your personal motto has become "When You Live Forever…What Do You Live For?"

259. You know that Stephenie Meyer originally called Twilight, Forks.

260. You legally change your name to "Bella Cullen".

261. You look online at houses for sale, looking for one that looks exactly like the Cullen's own.

262. You have kissed your books several times.

263. You want to dress up as a "Cullen" for Halloween.

264. Your parents are concerned that you are becoming gothic because you wear your black Twilight t-shirts every chance you get.

265. You can't remember what you did before you read Twilight.

266. You wish that your mom would be a Twilight mom.

267. You brush your teeth more often, because vampires have really shiny teeth.

268. Tuesday has become your favorite day of the week.

269. You picked up the Host and started reading it, but when you figured out that Edward wasn't in it, you threw it out the window.

270. You take care of your neighbor's dog while they are away, and when they come back they ask you why it only responds when they call it "Jacob" now.

271. You have to keep a list of who borrowed your books, because so many people want to read them.

272. You got into an argument with the librarian at your school because Twilight wasn't placed in the nonfiction section.

273. You know every little detail about the actors in the Twilight movie.

274. The question "Hot or Cold" has taken on a bigger meaning to you and your fellow Twilighters.

275. You always make sure that the word "Twilight" is ALWAYS capitalized.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! Thank you soooo much for the reviews once again!! It really helps us more than you know.**

**As promised after 8 reviews we posted chapter 11. We hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**We also have some news about our poll that we put up. Right now Edward is winning with…14 votes, Switzerland is in second with 7 votes, and Jacob is still in last with 4 votes. Sarah is sooo happy that Jacob finally got some votes. As you know the poll will stay up until Sep. 30, so go vote if you haven't yet.**

**We would also like to tell you that this story has reached 3,000 hits. We can't believe that we have had that many in only in a couple of weeks!! We are soooo excited. Thank you guys so much for reading this!**

**The winner of the contest will be posted soon, so if you gave us an idea be sure to check your e-mail.**

**We have also decided that to get the next chapter, you guys need to give us at least 8 reviews once again. So start typing them. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	12. 276 through 300

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

276. You've downloaded all the songs off of the playlists on Stephenie Meyer's website to your Ipod.

277. When people ask you what you want for your birthday you tell them anything Twilight related.

278. You search maps on Google, to look for towns that have a name that is somehow related to Twilight.

279. You ask every person you see if they are related to Stephenie Meyer.

280. Your Harry Potter books are now gathering dust in the back of your closet.

281. You wish that you had Edward for a tutor because he knows everything.

282. You're jealous of any body that is from Chicago, Forks, La Push, Seattle, Port Angeles, Phoenix, or Volterra.

283. You wrote down all the quotes of the day that were for Breaking Dawn.

284. You have taken a sudden interest for cars.

285. You start analyzing each of the books, because you have done everything else.

286. You try not to sleep, that way you will have purplish bruises under your eyes just like the Cullen's.

287. You could spend days reading Twilight fanfiction.

288. You cried when you saw who was playing Jasper in the movie.

289. You say that Twilight is your all-time favorite movie, even though it hasn't came out in theatres yet.

290. You ask your social studies teacher why the vampires wars of the south are not included in the curriculum.

291. People that haven't read the series will barely talk to you know because they can't understand what you are saying half of the time.

292. You look at every store you can possibly find to look for a heart that looks like the one that Edward gave Bella.

293. When you see a shooting star you wish that Edward or Jacob was there.

294. You know what the covers for each of the books in the series stand for.

295. You want to learn how to play the piano like Edward.

296. You tell people that Stephenie Meyer is your hero/idol.

297. You tell your parents that you will never stop liking Twilight, even though they think otherwise.

298. You wish you talk in your sleep.

299. You refuse to give candy to kids on Halloween that dress-up like vampire's with fangs, dark cloaks, etc.

300. You draw what you think you would look like as a vampire.

**Author's Note: **

**We are in total shock once again. We can't believe how many hits we had yesterday!! We had over 1,000 hits yesterday!! That's a new record for us!! Our total is now over 4,000 hits. We never knew that this story would have so many people reading it. Thank you guys so much! **

**We would also like to give special thanks to the people who reviewed yesterday. We couldn't keep up with them all because there was soooo many. Thank you sooo much. They help us out a ton. We really appreciate Bloodygirl for all the reviews she sent us.**

**We also have some exciting news. A really good friend of ours has created an awesome website. Sarah and I have helped get it ready (so you know it's good…LOL) by helping with the Twilight related stuff. We have put on there our stories and other things that we have come up with. Here is what you can type in to go to it: ****jynxcenter.****. It really is an awesome website, so go check it out.**

**Also, remember to go vote in the poll on our bio, Edward is still leading. As you know the winner will be released on Sep. 30. So go vote!!**

**We have also decided that since you guys gave us those 8 reviews so fast yesterday that we are going to update, as soon as we get…9 reviews. So start typing them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	13. 301 through 325

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

301. The next dog you adopt you will want to name it Seth, Paul, Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, or Leah. **(Vampire Crayons)**

302. You hate the sun now because you don't sparkle. **(Vampire Crayons)**

303. You took down all the posters in your room and put Twilight posters/pictures on your wall, door, ceiling, and closet door. **(cullendrive)**

304. You actually changed your clothes, hair, and personality to be more like a Twilight character. **(cullendrive)**

305. Your friends start calling you Bella because of your klutzy-ness. **(vampire865)**

306. You freak out when you hear that Hot Topic is selling Twilight posters.

307. You wish that one of your teacher's names is somehow related to Twilight because then you would be able to actually pay attention in class.

308. You always smile when you think about Edward or Jacob.

309. Twilight has become your favorite part of the day.

310. You now listen to your heartbeat more often.

311. You've looked through fonts on your computer looking for one that looks like Edward or Bella's handwriting.

312. You wish you had Bella's bad luck.

313. Someone could easily hack into your accounts that you have, because they know the password is something Twilight related.

314. You have the Twilight calendar.

315. When someone asks what you want to be when you grow up, you tell them that you want to be a vampire.

316. You have four hour discussions with your friends about Twilight.

317. When you see a fork you are reminded of Twilight.

318. You get mad when someone spells Stephenie's name wrong.

319. In class you write Twilight related things on the desk you are sitting at and get into trouble by the teacher.

320. You call local radio stations to see if they will be giving out anything Twilight related in the near-future.

321. You look at a phone book for Phoenix, Arizona looking for Stephenie Meyer's phone number.

322. When everything you hear or say somehow relates to Twilight.

323. You've memorized the summaries on the back of each book.

324. You draw vampire bites all over your body.

325. You tried to change into a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys sooo much for reading and reviewing once again!! It means so much to us. But you guys are probably sick of hearing this, so I'll just to the news.**

**We would like to remind everybody once again to go vote at the polls if you haven't yet. Edward is still winning (no surprise there) and Jacob has gone up to second place. So please go vote. The winner will be announced on Sep. 30. So go vote!!**

**We have also decided that before we update again we would like to have at least 9 reviews again. It shouldn't take that long to get them. So start typing them and you will get the next chapter quicker.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	14. 326 through 350

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

**Chapter 14**

326. You know the full names of each of the Cullen's

327. When you pick out your clothes to wear every time you think "Would Alice approve?"

328. You wear a bracelet that says "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob".

329. Snow White reminds you of Twilight, beause Bella said that Esme looks like Snow White in the flesh in Twilight.

330. You call your parents Carlisle and Esme, and you call your brothers and sisters Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, or Jasper.

331. You cried when as soon as Edward said "I do" in Breaking Dawn.

332. You cried when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee.

333. You smelled your Breaking Dawn book when you got it. **(Sarah actually did this at the Breaking Dawn party we were at)**

335. You freak out when you find out that Waldenbooks is selling Twilight book marks.

336. You buy an antique ring and wear it, and tell people that Edward proposed to you.

337. The words "Harry Potter" are meaning less and less to you everyday.

338. You want to read Romeo and Juliet now.

339. You sleep with Twilight under your pillow, so that you will have a better chance of having a Twilight related dream.

340. You customize your license plate to something Twilight related.

341. You started screaming when you found out that they sold the movie rights for New Moon.

342. You bought a calendar that starts three years from now just to mark down the release date of the New Moon movie.

342. You go to the movies just to see if the Twilight trailer is playing on one of them.

343. You make your own list of songs that remind you of the series.

344. You make the Cullen's your Wii as Mii people.

345. You've memorized the back summaries of all the books.

346. You stay up till midnight reading Twilight FanFiction or one of the books in the series.

347. You plan on pre-ordering your tickets to the movie as soon as the theatre starts doing it.

348. You would go into hysterics if you were to lose one of your books.

349. You listen to classical music at night and pretend it's a lullaby that Edward wrote just for you.

350. When someone loses a bet, you tell them that they never should have bet against Alice in the first place.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing once again!! We are soooo glad that you guys love this story. The reviews are what keep us writing. They are so helpful.**

**We would like to remind everybody to go vote once again. Edward is still winning and Jacob is still in second place. So go vote for your team!! The poll will be closed and announced on Sep.30. **

**There also is a cool new website that me and Sarah have helped created. It is a great website. The link to it will be put on our bio so go check it out.**

**We have decided that since it's Friday, we would like you guys to give us at least 12 reviews before we update again. It may seem like a lot, but as soon as we get them, we will update on Saturday. So start typing them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	15. 351 through 375

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

351. You cut your leg shaving and you wonder what Edward would do when you walked back to your bedroom. **(yerosmyhero****)**

352. 'When you and your friends were playing the 'say I hate you' game, you said that you hated everyone except for Edward or Jacob. **(kellinw)**

353. You run up and give your substitute teacher a kick in the knee cap because their last name is Black.

354. You mistook an old guy for Aro.

355. You and your friend devise a plan to go to La Push and kidnap Jacob or any of the pack.

356. You freak out when you find out that Waldenbooks is selling Twilight bookmarks.

357. When your piano teacher asks you what you want to play for your recital, you automatically say "Claire de Lune". **(kellinw)**

358. Where ever you go you look to see how many Volvo's you can find. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

359. When someone mentions Denali, Alaska and immediately get mad because Tanya lives there. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

360. You know the exact page where Edward comes back in New Moon. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

361. You go crazy when you can't do anything Twilight related for more than twelve hours. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

362. You start saying "Holy Crow".

363. When you are cold you imagine a werewolf standing behind you and you are instantly warm. **(With a K)**

364. You can't think of mountain lions without thinking of Edward.

**(With a K)**

365. You screamed when you saw the Twilight cast on the VMA's. **(With a K)**

366. You start watching T.V. more often now, that way you might see a Twilight trailer bring advertised.

367. The name Edward is no longer dumb and stupid to you.

368. Every time you hear the name Victoria it sends chills down your body.

369. You are the leader of the "Team Edward" people at your school.

370. You are the leader of the "Team Jacob" people at your school.

371. You think that reading the Twilight series needs to be included in the schools curriculum.

372. You get mad when you find out that "Cafepress" is selling anti-Twilight t-shirts.

373. You wonder what your blood would smell like.

374. Vampires and werewolves are now your favorite mythical creatures ever.

375. When you see someone reading one of the books, you go up to them and start telling them why you think that Twilight series is the best series ever.

**Author's Note: **

**Heys guys! This is a pretty long author's note so just bare with us. We really need you all to read this. There is a lot going on. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews once again. They really help us. You are probably sick of hearing this though. But they really help us with our writing. **

**We would like to start off for apologizing for putting up a reason in chapter 14, that we had already used in chapter 13. We are soooo sorry that we didn't catch that. But we are going to fix it as soon as possible. With everything going on in are lives right now, we're surprised we didn't make a mistake earlier in the story. Our teachers seem to love to pile on the homework and tests. So we have been super busy. If you happen to catch any mistake in the story please review and tell us or private message us. Madi has got a phone were her email comes through on it, so we would be alerted right away and would be able to fix it.**

**Now that that is out of the way, we would like to remind everybody once again to go vote at our poll. We really like knowing how many people are for Team Edward, Team Jacob, and Team Switzerland. Remember the poll goes down on Sep. 30 so go vote. We will announce the winner on Oct. 1.**

**We would also like to remind everybody to go visit a website that a friend and us have created. The link to it is on our profile, so go check that out. If you have any questions about it just review or PM us.**

**We are also wondering if we should quit when we get to 500 reasons. Are original goal was to come up with just 200, but we just kept on going. Now Sarah is talking about trying ot reach 1,000. We think that we may try to do just that. So be sure to give us your opinion. Be sure to also give us any ideas you may have.**

**Now for what you have been waiting for. We will update as soon as we get at least 14 reviews. It's Saturday so that shouldn't be to hard. So start typing them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	16. 376 through 400

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 16**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

376. You convince your three-year old cousin that she wants to be a vampire when she grows up, and not a princess.

377. Your Twilight checklist contains more than 100 reasons.

378. If anyone at school has a Twilight related question they come and ask you.

379. You put baby oil on your body everyday, because it's the closest you can get to sparkling.

380. You fix your boyfriend's hair to look like any of the Twilight characters.

381. When you get a new boyfriend you try to mold them into your perfect Twilight boy.

382. You go through all your old yearbooks to see if anyone looks like the Twilight characters.

383. You enter a beauty pageant under the name "Rosalie" and expected to win by that name alone.

384. You start collecting Twilight t-shirts.

385. When you had a bad day, you read Twilight to make you feel better.

386. You buy pets just to name them after the characters of Twilight.

387. You talk to your books.

388. You have pages marked in all your books so that you can read your favorite spots real quick.

389. You tell people that before you marry somebody, they have to give you a car that isn't even on the market yet, a credit card with no limit, and an antique ring.

390. If someone asks you who you would want to switch places with you automatically say Bella Swan.

391. Your books are your most prized possessions.

392. When you blow out your candles on your cake on your birthday you wish that you had Edward or Jacob.

393. You constantly try to make yourself freezing cold by keeping the air conditioning on high, rolling down the widows in the car, sticking your hands in ice, etc.

394. You try to change your class schedule to look like Bella's.

395. People are starting to question your sanity.

396. You videotape yourself sleeping so that you know if you say Edward or Jacob's name at night.

397. You have an imaginary friend based on a character in Twilight.

398. You kiss the pictures you have of Edward or Jacob.

399. You and your boyfriend have pet names for each other- lion and lamb.

400. You convince yourself that you can see the future.

2 Random Reasons:

. People ask you how you know that Forks is the rainiest town in the U.S.

. You want the flowers at your wedding to match the ones that Edward and Bella had at there's

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. They really made our day. They have helped us out so much.**

**The reason we added to random reasons is that we were alerted that we had repeated two reasons in the story. We don't want any repeats throughout the story and that isn't fair to you guys, so we decided to add two more reasons to make up for it. So once again we are so, so, so, SORRY! We really didn't notice it. Madi made a mistake in the editing of the story. We will be sure to look at the chapters more thoroughly next time. **

**We have decided that we are probably going to try to go for 1,000 reasons. We know that this is going to be extremely hard, so if you have any ideas at all, please, please, tell us. They will be greatly appreciated.**

**Today is the last day to go vote at the poll, so if you haven't voted yet, go vote. We will reveal the winning Team on Sep. 30 or Oct. 1 depending on our schedules. So go vote!!**

**Remember to check out the website that we have helped created.**

**It is really awesome, so far. The link to is posted on our bio. So go check it out. If you have any questions about it, just leave us a review or PM, and we will get back to you as soon as we possibly can.**

**We have also decided that before we update we will be asking for at least 8 reviews. That shouldn't be to difficult, because we know how many people read this story each day. So the quicker you type them, the quicker you will get the next 25 reasons. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	17. 401 through 425

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Twilight series.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When…**

**Chapter 17**

401. You are convinced that your soul mate is a vampire.

402. You are convinced that your soul mate is a werewolf.

403. You and your friends devise a plan to go to Forks, and kidnap Edward.

404. You start putting ketchup on everything because you pretend it's blood.

405. If someone makes you mad, you tell them that you will sick Jacob on them. **(EmilyMCullen)**

406. You go on Google maps to find out whether Isle Esme is actually real. **(Smoochynose)**

407. You start ranking guys that you think are way beyond gorgeous as an "Edward" and guys that you think are average looking as a "Mike".

408. If you are for Team Edward your new pickup line is "Are you a vampire? Because you dazzle me."

409. If you are for Team Jacob your new pickup line is "Are you a werewolf? Because your smoking hot."

410. You know what happened to Marcus's wife. **(Anave)**

411. You know what power she had. **(Anave)**

412. You take a highlighter and go through each of the books and mark your favorite quotes.

413. You know so much about Stephenie Meyer that you could be her publisher or her manger.

414. You want to name your future child a mix of your mother and mother-in-laws name.

415. When you get married you want to have your honeymoon on a private island.

416. You suddenly want to smell like a dog.

417. One of your talents is saying Edward's and Jacob's name backwards.

418. You go to build-a-bear workshop to create your own werewolf.

419. When you go to every bookstore you can find looking for the Twilight bookmark.

420. You sleep with the heater on so that you can imagine Jacob's arms wrapped around you. **(Hazeltstar)**

421. You want to become friends with someone who has the name of the Cullens or the La Push pack, because maybe they'll be a werewolf or a vampire. **(twilightrox2201)**

422. You wrote your own Bella's lullaby. **(cullendrive)**

423. You get mad at anyone that makes fun of Shark Boy and Lava Girl because Taylor Lautner is in it.

424. You read every book that Stephenie recommends on her website.

425. You find yourself smiling, nodding, and agreeing to this list as you read it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys!! Thank you soo much for reviewing again. They really meant a lot to us as usual. This will probably be a long authors note, so just stick with us.**

**First off, we would like to apologize to Kellinw for accidently making a mistake in our story. We meant to put up your name for your awesome idea. We are sooooooo sorry for the mistake, and will put up your name as soon as we finish writing this. We are once again so sorry. **

**We would also like to say that this is the last day to go vote. So go vote if you haven't yet. We will announce the winner tomorrow when we get out of school. Be sure to go check our bio today too.**

**We have decided that today we are going to be asking for at least 7 reviews. It shouldn't take that long. So start typing them. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	18. 426 through 450

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

426. You walk down dark alleys or deserted streets hoping that Edward will come and rescue you.

427. You are now terrified of going to Italy.

428. You look up pictures of Forks and La Push so that you can imagine that you are actually there.

429. You tell people that you are fluent in Italian, but the only thing you can say is _La Tua Cantante_.

430. You have taken a million on-line tests seeing which Twilight character you are most like.

431. You spend endless hours on YouTube looking at Twilight related videos.

432. The happiest day in your life right now, was the day you found out that they changed the date of the Twilight movie from December 12, to November 21.

433. You start asking people what they are thinking.

434. Your fanfiction user name is related to Twilight.

435. You get into arguments with your friends over who is the most obsessed with Twilight.

436. You know the names of Stephenie's kids.

437. You know which Bible verse is on one of the first pages of Twilight.

438. You realize that Edward and Bella never spent Valentines Day together in any of the books.

439. You have a countdown going for when the Twilight Encyclopedia is coming out on December 30.

440. You think that the people that were in the Olympics for track were really vampires in disguise.

441. When there is a drastic change in the weather you think that Benjamin from Breaking Dawn is behind it.

442. You have joined every website that you can find that is dedicated to Twilight.

443. When you go to see the Twilight movie when it comes out, you could point out every little thing that wasn't in the book.

444. You start threatening to bite people.

445. You suddenly find pale guys attractive.

446. When human baseball suddenly seems boring to you now.

447. You start laughing when someone says that vampires sleep in coffins, are burned by the un, turn into bats, etc.

448. You think that the real losers are the people that haven't read Twilght.

449. You wish that Edward and Jacob would get into a fight over you.

450. You start a fight with your brother when he says that Edward the stupidest person he has ever heard of.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews once again. They really helped us. We are really trying our hardest to reach our goal of 1,000 reasons, and your reviews really help.**

**Today we are going to announce the winner of the poll. The winner of the poll won by a landslide. The winner of the poll is…Team Edward!! The votes for each of the Teams are: Edward with 46, Jacob with 16, and Switzerland with 13. We really appreciate you guys who voted, and we will be putting up a new poll tomorrow afternoon, so get ready for another one. **

**Remember to also tell us any ideas you have for the story. They will be greatly appreciated. It would help us get 1,000 reasons much quicker. **

**Today we will be asking for at least 6 reviews today before we update again. We know you can do it. It should be really easy to get the six reviews. We already have the next chapter ready, so if we get them by tonight or tomorrow morning we will update tomorrow.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	19. 451 through 475

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

451. You spend hours on the computer trying to come up with ideas of how obsessed you are with Twilight.

452. You have made a wedding binder for Edward or Jacob.

453. When you eat animal crackers now, you only eat the lions.

454. You buy people the books for there birthday or for Christmas.

455. You doodled hearts on the page in Twilight where Edward and Bella first kissed.

456. You know the exact page number where Edward proposed to Bella in New Moon.

457. You hate it when anyone calls Nessie the "mutant spawn", because she is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer. And if you hate the work of Stephenie Meyer then you hate Edward and Jacob.

458. You understand the reason behind number 457.

459. You cast people at your school as the characters of Twilight.

460. People who you barely know, come up to you and ask you if they can borrow one of the books.

461. You call psychic hot-lines telling whoever answers the phone that you want to speak to Alice.

462. The only breath mints you will buy or eat now are Eclipse Breath Mints.

463. When you hear the United States National Anthem, you automatically smile when you hear the line "…at the Twilight's last gleaming".

464. You get a thesaurus and with a pen you add "Edward Cullen" as the number one synonym for gorgeous.

465. You do the same thing again, but this time you added "Jacob Black" as the number one synonym for hot.

466. You tell people constantly that boys are better in books.

467. You know it's possible to have a fictional boyfriend.

468. You role play with your other Twilight friends.

469. On your phone you have the clock set to the time that it is in Forks and La Push.

470. You know what college Stephenie Meyer went to.

471. You refuse to believe that anyone can read Twilight and not like it.

472. You started yelling at Bella when she kissed Jacob in Eclipse.

473. You convinced your mom to read the series.

474. When you go shopping you label the clothes you see as things that Rosalie, Bella, or Alice would get.

475. You freak out when you see a guy with green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing once again. We really appreciate them so much!! They really help us out, with coming up with new reasons to the list.**

**We have decided that the new poll that we will what book in the Twilight series do you like the best. Which one is your favorite? Be sure to go vote. This poll will close on Oct. 30, so go vote!!**

**We would also like to remind everybody to give us any ideas you may have for the story. They will be greatly appreciated, and we like to see what you guys can come up with.**

**We have also decided that we will be asking for 6 reviews once again. It shouldn't take that long. If we get all six tonight or sometime tomorrow morning we will update tomorrow. So start typing them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	20. 476 through 500

**Chapter 20**

476. You have stayed up till at least 2 A.M. reading one of the books.

477. You instantly like someone if they told you that they have read the series.

478. You know that Edward has a "special occasion" car.

479. You know the name, brand, and model of that car.

480. You bash anyone who says that they don't like Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson.

481. You tried riding a motorcycle just because Bella and Jacob did.

482. You have drawn fan art.

483. When you hear a sound at night, you think that it is Edward.

484. You freak out when you see a guy that has hair that looks like Edward's.

485. You think you are a werewolf when you heal really quickly.

486. You know the year each book came out in.

487. You read cast interviews for the cast movie.

488. People you know try to find out new things that have to do with Twilight just so that they can tell you that they found it out first.

489. You and your friends ask each other Twilight related questions just to see who can answer the most.

490. You have imagined what Jacob's and Nessie's wedding would be like.

491. You start passing out at the sight of blood, so you can be like Bella.

492. You want to go to medical school, just because Edward and Carlisle did.

493. You swear that you can feel positive vibes coming from each of your books.

494. You freak when you see somebody with bronze colored hair.

495. You've stayed up till at least 2 in the morning reading one of the books.

496. You waste the ink on your printer because you were printing out so many pictures of Edward. (courtney214)

497. You constantly fail tests because instead of studying for that subject you were studying the vampire encyclopedia in the back of Breaking Dawn. (omigodTwilight)

498. You think you can feel Edward beside you while you're reading one of the books. (courtney214)

499. You shred your shoes then go over to your friends and say "Look! I phased into a werewolf!" (Jasper-is-a-god)

500. You print out this list and hang it in your room. (sk8rChick2355)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews once again. They really mean a lot to us!**

**We are so excited to finally reach 500 reasons on this story. Our goal right now is 1,000 reasons, so we are half way done. Any reasons you can come up with will be greatly appreciated! **

**We would also like to tell you guys to go and vote at our new poll. The poll is which book in the Twilight series is your favorite. Be sure to go and vote! The winner will be announced on Oct. 30.**

**We have also created a new story on Fanfiction if you haven't already read it. It is really funny and we plan on taking it pretty far. It is called "How To Annoy The Characters Of Twilight". So go check it out.**

**We have also decided that since it is Friday that we will be asking for at least 10 reviews. We know you can do it. So start typing them!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	21. 501 through 525

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

501. Whenever somebody mentions the words "werewolf" or "vampire" you worm your way into the conversation just to make sure that they're not insulting them. **(courtney214)**

502. You buy the new addition of Cosmo Girl, just for the two pages that they put in there for the Twilight movie.

503. You cut out the pages in the magazine and frame them.

504. You hold an icepack in your hand, so you can imagine holding hands with Edward.

505. You accidentally smash a school window and say that Alice was fabricating evidence for a friend. **(smoochynose)**

506. You don't walk or stand in the sunlight any more because you think that you will sparkle. **(Aubrey The Pink Paper Clip)**

507. You want Alice to plan your wedding. ()

508. You screamed when you found out there is going to be a new trailer for the Twilight movie.

509. You never want this list to stop.

510. You know what day the Twilight soundtrack is coming out in stores.

511. Your little brother thinks you are a vampire.

512. You think that anyone with a fever is a werewolf.

513. You couldn't count how many times a day you say the word Twilight.

514. You freaked out when you found out that Hot Topic was selling Twilgiht jackets.

515. You have a countdown going for the Twilight encyclopedia.

516. You have the vampire encyclopedia in the back of Breaking Dawn memorized.

517. You get mad when you see the chats on Amazon that are bashing Breaking Dawn.

518. You go to every store you can find looking for a perfume that smells like vampire.

519. You suddenly like to listen to Linkin Park and Muse.

520. You list the similarities between you and Bella.

521. When someone asks you what Twilight is about, you ask them if they want the 30 or 60 minute version.

522. You tell people that the good guys are either taken or fictional.

523. The worst day of your life right now was finding out that Stephenie Meyer quit Midnight Sun.

524. You immediately correct people if they say on of the characters name wrong.

525. People refuse to go with you to any bookstore now, because you will grab one of the books and start reading it and stay there till you finish it.

1 random reason:  
. You devise a plan to kidnap Bella and switch places with her, so you can have Edward all to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again they really help us out soooo much!! **

** We would like to remind everybody to go and vote for our poll. We really want to know which book in the series is your guys favorite. Right now Twilight is winning. We will be closing the poll on Oct. 30 so go vote if you haven't.**

**We would also like to know if you guys have any reasons for the story. They would be greatly appreciated. We would also like to say that if you give us any ideas and we don't credit them it would be by accident. Just tell us and we will fix it for you. It doesn't hurt our feelings for you to be mad at us. So be sure to tell us.**

**Be sure to go and check out our new story to. It's really good so far and your criticism for it would only make it better. Just go to our bio and you can get on it that way.**

**We have also decided that we will be asking for at least 6 reviews before we update again. We know that you can do it. It should be very easy to get all six.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	22. 526 through 550

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

526. You smile like an idiot when you hear words that are used in the book, like irrevocably and masochist.

527. You get mad when people write stories on fanfiction that make Emmett sound like a complete idiot.

528. You start eating poptarts just because you know that Bella does. (Tacos.Rainbow.Vampires)

529. You take down your pictures of friends and family and replace them with pictures of the actors of Twilight.

530. You know what "Morte" means in English. (TeamEdward1)

531. You try to figure out what movie Edward and Bella watched in Breaking Dawn. (TeamEdward1)

532. You call your books your "babies"

533. You start writing in cursive so that your handwriting will look like Edward's.

534. You start writing really sloppy so that your handwriting can look like Bella's.

535. You take the blonde steaks out of your hair.

536. You know that Rosalie's and Jasper's names were originally called Ronald and Carol. (breakingdawn123)

537. Stephenie Meyer's website is on your desktop. (breakingdawn123)

538. Your excuse for breaking things now is saying that your "vampire instincts" made you do it.

539. People know to avoid you when you are reading New Moon because they know you can start crying at any second.

540. You go on to car websites just to look for Twilight related cars.

(Bella Cullens 17)

541. You tell people that your favorite piece of cutlery is a fork. (annabethchase45)

542. When you saw the Twilight trailer you noticed that the scene in Edward's room was different. (breakingdawn123)

543. You take being called a vampire or a werewolf as a compliment.

544. You carve Fido into your dog's bowl.

545. You got mad when you looked at the Cosmo Girl article for the Twilight movie and saw that they put the wrong date for when the movie will be coming out.

546. You send a letter to the people of Cosmo Girl complaining about them not getting the facts right.

547. You devise a plan to go and kidnap Nessie so that you can go and switch places with her so you can have Jacob.

548. When you hear about someone's car being stolen you think that one of the Cullens took it.

549. You go by ballet studios thinking that you will run into a ravenous vampire.

550. You google the places metioned in the books like First Beach in La Push.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews once again! They really do help us. **

**We would like to remind everyone to go and vote at our poll. We really want to know what your favorite book in the series is. Right now Twilight is winning. We will be closing the poll on Oct. 30, so go and vote if you haven't!**

**We would also like to tell you to go and check out our new story. You can get the link to it on our bio. So far it's pretty good, from the reviews we have gotten. So be sure to go and check that out.**

**We will be asking for at least 6 reviews again before we update. We know you can do it. It really shouldn't take that long. When we get them we will update as soon as we can.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	23. 551 through 575

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

551. You freak out when you find out in science class that the first name of the person who created the Periodic Table first name was Demetri.

552. You ask your science teacher if he was from Italy.

553. You read the books so much in school, your teacher tells you to put the book away without even having to look at you.

554. Your teachers ask to borrow one of your books.

555. You have ran an online search in your school looking for people with the names "Edward Cullen" and "Jacob Black".

556. You start every conversation with "Have you read Twilight?"

557. You look around the room every time you get a paper cut.

558. You have fake phone calls with the characters of the book.

559. You cry when you fall because Edward didn't catch you.

560. If you have a son you call it Edward Jr. even though it's fathers name isn't anywhere near Edward. (smoochymose)

561. You start dreaming of green eyed babies. (smoochynose)

562. You've called every theatre in your area asking them if you can already buy tickets to the movie.

563. You refuse to talk to people who say that they hate the Twilight series. (and yes we actually know people who do)

564. Your friends have nicknamed you the Twilight nerd. (Twilightforever1901)

565. You can go into any room and find ten things that you can relate to Twilight right away. (Twilightforever1901)

567. You threw away your Harry Potter books to make room for your Twilight books. (Twilightforever1901)

568. You have met someone with either red or topaz eyes and asked them if they were a vampire. (Twilightforever1901)

569. You make your boyfriend rub ice over his lips before he is allowed to kiss you. (Twiligthforever1901)

570. You go up to random people and say that you are a proud "leech-lover".

571. You cut out pages 73 to 381 out of New Moon. (Twilightforever1901)

572. You understand the reason behind number 571. (Twilightforever1901)

573. You only know the Twilight cars. (Twilightforever1901)

574. You tell people that Jacob wasn't missing during Breaking Dawn, you had him locked in your basement. (Twilightforever1901)

575. You know that nice vampires will be your best friend, never hurt you, save you from evil vampires, and stop a full sized van from crushing you with their bare hands. (Twilightforever1901)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the awesome you reviews. They really helped us. We would like to give a special thanks though to Twilightforever1901 though for the 30 ideas they gave us. We really appreciate that since we have been loaded down with sooooo much homework this week. **

**We would like to remind everyone to go and vote at our poll for your favorite book in the series. Twilight is still winning. Remember that the poll will be closing down on Oct. 30. So go and vote if you haven't yet.**

**We would also like to remind everybody to go check out our other story we have came up with. To get the link to it, you can just go to our bio and get on it from there.**

**We will be asking for at least for 6 reviews once again before we update. It shouldn't take that long to get them. We will update when we get all 6 of them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	24. 576 through 600

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

576. You know what the name of the song that Robert Pattinson is singing for the Twilight soundtrack.

578. When you play a game and get to put your name on the high scores list, you always put it as something that has to do with Twilight.

579. You fall asleep at night by thinking about Edward or Jacob to help you fall asleep.

580. You insult people by telling them that they smell like a werewolf.

581. You tell people that you could never be mad at Edward.

582. You think that the hottest guy in your class is a vampire and tell him every day to bite you.

583. You are known at school as the "person with the books".

584. You have gotten at least two guys to read the series and they actually like it.

585. You tell people that Bella's Lullaby should be our National Anthem.

586. You cry because you can't read people's minds.

587. You look at people and tell them that you know what they're thinking.

588. You get into trouble in class daily because you were having a Twilight related conversation.

589. You believe that is your duty now to go around and get people to read the books.

590. You feel like you melt when you read basically anything Edward says.

591. You have written quotes from the book on your mirror and walls, and basically any other place in your room where you can.

592. The last person who told you that Edward or Jacob isn't real is now missing their two front teeth. (Twilightforever1901)

593. When people ignore you completely you think that they're a good vampire that is resisting the scent of your blood and you take it as a compliment. (Twilightforever1901)

594. You automatically hate anyone that says that they hate Breaking Dawn. (Twilightforever1901)

595. You would run with vampires, but they run to fast. (Twilightforever1901)

596. You hate the snow now. (Twilightforever1901)

597. 593. When people ignore you completely you think that they're a good vampire that is resisting the scent of your blood and you take it as a compliment. (Twilightforever1901)

594. You automatically hate anyone that says that they hate Breaking Dawn. (Twilightforever1901)

595. You would run with vampires, but they run to fast. (Twilightforever1901)

596. You hate the snow now. (Twilightforever1901)

597. You are frequently dazzled by fictional characters. (Twilightforever1901)

598. You jumped in front of a moving van, just to see if Edward would save you. (Twilightforeever1901)

599. You cry when he doesn't. (Twilightforever1901)

600. You have developed a weird habit of biting people. (Twilightforever1901)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again. They really help us with coming up with new ideas.**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll for your favorite book in the series. Right now Twilight is still winning. We will be closing the poll on Oct. 30. So if you haven't voted yet be sure to go and vote!**

**We would also like to tell you guys to go and check out our other story we have created. Everybody likes it so far. You can get the link to it on our bio. Be sure to leave us a review on it.**

**We will be asking for 6 reveiws once again before we update again. It really shouldn't take that long to get them. We have the next chapter ready so we will be able to update tomorrow if we get them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	25. 601 through 625

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

601. You tell people that you are willing to bet against Alice. (Twilightforever1901)

602. Twilight Tuesdays are spent jumping up and down on your bed or couch in front of the TV set. (Twilightforever1901)

603. You want to go provoke the Volturi so that they will bite you. (Twilightforever1901)

604. If Edward were to ever come up to you randomly, you would scream, run around, and then faint. (Twilightforever1901)

605. You devise a plan to go and capture Jasper, but then you remember that Alice will see you coming and you realize you're screwed. (Twilightforever1901)

606. When your teacher asks you if they can borrow one of your books so that they can read them.

607. You get foundation that is four times paler than your natural skin tone so that you can look like a vampire.

608. You plan on switching to a different high school in your Junior year so that you can be like Bella.

609. You ask your teacher if you can decorate their classroom with Twilight posters.

610. You wish that you were the only one who read the series that way you could have Edward or Jacob all to yourself.

611. You tell people that the scars you have were from vampire bites.

612. You get excited when there is a new moon.

613. You get excited when there is a eclipse.

614. You start saying O.M.C. (AliceJasperLoverxo)

615. You know what O.M.C. stands for.

616. Your moods depend on what part of which book your are reading.

617. Your New Moon book has tear stains on it.

618. Your parents yell at you, because instead of cleaning your room you read on of the books. (courtney214)

619. You spaz out whenever you see an Edward Jones insurance company. (Jasper-is-a-god)

620. You iron your jacket every morning so that you can feel like Jacob's arms are wrapped around you.

621. You started screaming when you saw the brand new trailer for the movie on Entertainment Tonight yesterday.

622. You watched the Messengers just because Kristen Stewart was in it.

623. Your worst fear is something happening to Edward or Jacob.

624. You freaked out in your government class when you were watching a movie and one of the people's last name was Black.

625. You dial random numbers with the area code for Forks trying to find Edward phone number.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again! They help us out sooooo much.**

**We would like to remind everyone to go and vote on our poll. Twilight is still winning as everyone's favorite book of the series. Remember that we will be closing it on Oct. 30. So if you haven't voted yet be sure to go and vote!**

**We would also like to tell you guys that if you haven't watched the new Twilight trailer, you are truly missing out! We saw it in school today and we started screaming in the class! It was sooooo good! Go to Stephenie's website to get the link to it. It is a must see!**

**We would also like to tell you that our school is officially on Fall Break! So we have a week with no school! Since we have no school we can really work with getting the chapters up even quicker!**

**Since today is Friday we will be asking for at least 8 reviews again before we update. It really shouldn't take that long to get them. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	26. 626 through 650

-1**Chapter 26**

626. You know the zip code for Forks.

627. You know the zip code for La Push.

628. Whenever someone asks you where you are from you automatically say Forks, Washington or La Push, Washington. (TeamEdwardForever)

629. You start acting exactly like Bella.

630. You figured out when Renesmee's birthday is..

631. You start introducing yourself as Mrs. Masen since everybody else uses the name Cullen.

632. You think that the guy that you sit to in your biology class is secretly a vampire.

633. When you go to a bookstore you go strait to the section with the Twilight books and pick them up and start looking at it like your going to buy it.

634. You tell people that Edward or Jacob face should be on the 100 bill.

635. It took your brother a whole hour to convince you he wasn't a vampire when he came home from a party sparkling because he was covered in glitter. (Smoochynose)

634. You think that your friend is a werewolf because of their sudden growth spurt. (Smoochynose)

635. You think that there are not enough hours for Twilight in the day. (Twilight-obsessed-Dancer)

636. Your computer and tech teacher is seriously considering not letting you back on the internet because you screamed in class when you saw the brand new Twilight trailer.

637. Your friends call you pathetic because you lost count of how many times you have read the entire series. (Twilight-obsessed-Dancer)

638. You know every little fun fact about Forks.

639. You know every little fun fact about La Push.

640. You started having an emotional breakdown when your T.V. wouldn't let you watch Entertainment Tonight when they were showing the new Twilight trailer.

641. You were shaking when you watched the new trailer.

642. You pointed out every detail in the trailer that wasn't in the books.

643. You start watching wedding shows and looking up wedding dresses on the Internet trying to find a dress that looks like Bella's.

644. You know what Jacob's mother's name is.

645. You have come up with an idea for this list.

646. You hate it when people say that Jasper is emo on FanFiction.

647. You burst into uncontrollable tears when people say mention that Cedric Diggory died.

648. You brag about Edward and Jacob like a mother who brags about their kids accomplishments.

649. You are on the TwilightLexicon as much as you can possibly get.

650. You have sent somebody a Twilight e-card.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks guys for reviewing once again. We really appreciate it. Your reviews help us out so much!!**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't already. Twilight is still winning. Be sure to go and vote for your favorite book in the series!**

**We would also like to give a special thanks to Bronzehairedgirl620 for looking at this chapter before we posted it today. If you haven't read any of her stories on FanFiction you are truly missing out! We absolutely love her stories that she has wrote. They are amazing. Be sure to go and check them out if you haven't yet.**

**We will be asking for at least 7 reviews today before we update again. Like we said we are off this week from school, so we will be able to update even more frequently. So when we get all seven we will update.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	27. 651 through 675

-1

**Chapter 27**

651. You pretended that Edward was kissing you when you saw him kissing Bella in the trailer.

652. Your parents could get you to go to any store by just saying that they sell Twilight stuff there.

653. You have a no tolerance policy with lies that have to do with Twilight.

654. You printed out flyers that said "Save The Olympic Wolf" on them and put them up in your school.

655. You start trying to walk like Alice does.

656. When you go to the zoo, you head strait to the wolves exhibit and stay there all day waiting for them to phase back into their "human" form.

657. You have seriously considered kidnapping Stephenie Meyer and forcing her to start writing Midnight Sun again.

658. You bought your boyfriend body glitter.

659. You made your boyfriend actually wear the body glitter that you bought him.

660. You try to convince your dad to become a police officer.

661. You smile every time you see a baby grand piano.

662. You get mad when you watch Heroes because the powers that some of the people have match the ones that some of the characters have in Twilight.

663. You have the lyrics for Deocde by Paramore memorized already.

664. You know which songs are going to be on the Twilight soundtrack.

665. The lunch table you sit at is divided into three groups: Team Switzerland, Team Edward, and Team Jacob.

666. You have formed a book club just for the reason of having even more time of talking about the books.

667. You've created taglines for all of the characters.

668. You basically beg your English teacher to read Twilight in class and then take a month to analyze it.

669. You always do your book reports for school on one of the books.

670. When you see someone with really expensive clothes you think that Alice must of dressed them.

671. You write your name in sharpie on the booth that Bella and Edward sat when they went to the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

672. You tell people that you want Edward or Jacob for Christmas.

673. You bark at anyone who has the first name Jacob.

674. When you hear wolves howling at night you think that the pack is right outside your house.

675. You scream "Jacob I Love You!" when you hear the howling.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing once again! We really appreciate it! You give us the inspiration we need to come up with the reasons.**

**We would like everybody to go and vote at our poll for your favorite book in the Twilight series. Twilight is still winning. Remember that the poll will close on the 31st of Oct. So go and vote if you haven't yet. **

**We would like to thank Bronzehairedgirl620 for looking over this chapter. We really appreciate them for doing it for us. **

**We decided that before we update again, we would like to have at least 6 reviews. It shouldn't take that long to get them.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black) **


	28. 676 through 700

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

676. You call staying up all night a "vampire all nighter".

677. You try to improve your cooking skills.

678. You have a copy of one of the books written in a foreign language.

679. You hate it when people who haven't read the books call you one of those screaming Twilight fan.

680. You are planning on wearing a cast to your Junior Prom.

681. When you see a couple you say "And the lion fell in love with the lamb".

682. You have conversations with your friends over Edward's hair.

683. At 11:11 everyday you wish that Edward or Jacob was there.

684. You put ice-packs in your pillow when you go to sleep.

685. You want to be committed to an insane asylum just because Alice was. (Twilightfan1178)

686. You have tried to actually teach yourself how to talk in your sleep at night.

687. You wish that your boyfriend could read your mind.

688. Your room is the coldest room in your house.

689. When you see a tan shirtless guy, you wonder if it's like that all the time in La Push.

690. When people ask you to sign a petition or a chain letter you write down your last name as Black or Cullen. (FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut)

691. You and your friend see how many Volvos you can find while riding the bus after school. (We actually do this everyday after school)

692. When you see a cat you wonder "Would Jacob ever have the urge to chase that?". (Smoochynose)

693. You look at everybody's usernames for FanFiction to see who has the best Twilight related one.

694. You go to the zoo thinking that there will be a bunch of thirsty vampires there.

695. You start naming inanimate objects after the Twilight characters. (Bella Cullens 17)

696. You get mad when they don't show the Twilight Trailer at the movie theatre. (xDon'txCallxMexPrep)

697. You are seriously considering getting a Twilight tattoo.

698. Your vocabulary has improved since reading the books.

699. You have handed out buttons to people that say "Spunk Ransom for President".

700. You spend hour on Google Images looking for awesome pictures of the Twilight cast.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again! Your reviews really help us with coming up with new ideas for this story.**

**We would like to remind everybody once again to go and vote at our poll if you haven't yet. Twilight is still winning as your favorite book in the Twilight series. The poll will be closing on Oct. 30 so go and vote if you haven't yet!**

**We would also like to tell you guys to go and check out our other story. We would love to get your opinions on it also. Just go to our bio to the link to it.**

**Since today is Tuesday we will only be asking for 5 reviews before we update again. It shouldn't take that long to get all of them. When we do we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	29. 701 through 725

Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

701. You have had hallucinations about the Twilight characters.

702. You enjoyed the hallucinations.

703. When your mom goes to buy you something she buys it in black because she thinks that's the "Twilight" color.

704. The only cards you get for Halloween now all have pictures of werewolves or vampires on them.

705. You have people sign a petition that would declare the 20th of June a national holiday.

706. You have brought one of the books with you to the bathroom at least one time.

707. You couldn't believe how dumb you were four years ago when you didn't even know who Edward and Jacob were.

708. You start crying when you think about number 707.

709. You refuse to believe that Edward and Jacob aren't real.

710. You have gotten suspended in school for fighting with someone who said that they hate the Twilight series.

711. You have spent hours on the computer trying to figure out a way to get in touch with Stephenie Meyer.

712. You turn down guys by saying "Sorry, but I like guys that are cold, dead, and sparkling.

713. You get furious when you see that someone printed out the cover of Twilight and cut it up into little pieces.

714. You have started collecting Forks.

715. You think that your brother is a werewolf because he is over 6 foot.

716. Your English teacher has begged you to stop naming the characters in the stories you write Edward, Bella, Jacob, and other Twilight names.

717. You and your friends go to the petting zoo and take pictures of each other looking like your biting the animal's necks.

718. Getting married strait out of High School doesn't seem so bad anymore.

719. You tell people that the Cullen's are free to kidnap you at anytime.

720. You are jealous of any body who can shorten their name to Bella.

721. When your with somebody and they're driving 80 mph you say "I hate driving slow".

722. You only use highlighters that are blue now.

723. The only music you listen to now is music that you think Edward would approve of.

724. You look at professional dancers and think "Alice is better".

725. You put an "E" or "J" on your cell phone with the stick on rhinestones.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! We would like to thank you once again for the wonderful ideas and reviews. We really appreciate it.**

**We would like to say that we are sorry for not updating sooner. We had some technical difficulties with our computer, so we had some problems for a couple of days. But it's all fixed now.**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't yet. Right now Twilight is still winning as your favorite book in the series. The poll will be closing on Oct. 30, so if you haven't voted yet go vote!**

**Since today is Friday we will be asking for at least 10 reviews before we update again. It shouldn't take that long to get them. So the faster you type them the faster you will get the next chapter.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	30. 726 through 750

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

726. You base your future around a fictional character. (With a K)

727. You try to make vampire Zwinky's.

728. If your new favorite word is "irrevocably". (annabethchase45)

729. If you say your best quality is that you can have a 20 minute conversation while you sleep. (annabethchase45)

730. You flip through the dictionary looking for Twilight related words. (edwardlover45)

731. Your Twilight shirts have a rack of their own in your closet.

(Renesmee Scarlet)

732. You get mad at people when the spell Twilight wrong.

733. You start eating steaks rare.

734. You steal your brothers Cedric Diggory fridge magnet because it had a picture of Edward on it. (greenbuttonsx)

735. You stick the magnet in your room so you can have Edward in your room as you sleep. (greenbuttonsx)

736. You smile every time someone on T.V. says the word "vampire".

737. You check cafepress everyday looking to see if they have any new Twilight designs.

738. You and your friends put the name of the male characters from the book in a bag and draw to see who pulls out which guy.

739. You cry when you don't pull out Edward.

740. You get upset when you see a bad picture of Robert Pattinson,

741. You started reading "The Sight" because it has wolves in it, but stopped when you found out that none of them were Jacob. (Smoochynose)

742. You spend your time thinking about questions that you would want to ask Stephenie Meyer.

743. You constantly tell people that you are Switzerland.

(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

744. You say that you have a mini Edward and show your friend a picture of a crystal heart on your phone. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

745. You and your friends think that your history teacher who speaks more than three languages is a vampire. (Lacey948)

746. When you read the books you get an adrenaline high and start shaking with excitement. (Angel of Apathy)

747. When number 756 happens you think as loud as you can "Edward, tell Jasper that, that's rude!". (Angel of Apathy)

748. You start trying to see how long you can hold your breath for.

749. You can't go to sleep without listening to Bella's lullaby. (VitcorianRaveGirl)

750. You cried when you realized you can't go to Rome on October 30.

(x-rosepetals-x)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again! We really appreciate it so much. It really helps us with coming up with ideas.**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll on our bio for your favorite book in the series if you haven't yet. Twilight is still winning. We will be closing it on Oct. 30, so if you haven't voted yet be sure to go and vote!**

**Since today is Monday, we will be only asking for 6 reveiws. We know that you guys can do it. It shouldn't take that long to get them. So the faster you type them the faster we will update the next chapter.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	31. 751 through 775

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

751. You know the reason behind number 750. (x-rosepetals-x)

752. You stop having a crush on someone just because they insulted Edward or Jacob. (Mollie Renaud)

753. You are planning to be Edward's or Jacob's number one fan for Halloween. (Mikay Cullen)

754. You hang a sign on your door that says "DO NOT DISTURB, DREAMING OF EDWARD CULLEN". (Mikay Cullen)

755. You smear glitter glue on your face then go out and yell, "I'm a vampire!". (Jasper-is-a-god)

756. You hire a skywriter to write "I love Edward Cullen" or "I love Jacob Black" for you. (Jasper-is-a-god)

757. You don't wear a coat when it's cold so you can get a sense of what it's like to be a vampire. (Jasper-is-a-god)

758. You spend your college fund on Twilight t-shirts and end up at the nearest community college. (Jasper-is-a-god)

759. If someone tells you that their name is Edward or Jacob or any other name in Twilight you pass out at their feet. (Jasper-is-a-god)

760. Whenever you're hungry, you crave mountain lion or grizzly bear. (Jasper-is-a-god)

761. You wonder what would happen if Jacob drank Monster or any other energy drink. (burnin4Christ)

762. You get excited in History class when you learn about the Civil War.

(ashleynicolex3)

763. You got mad when you found out that your mom was thinking about naming you Isabella but didn't. (annabethchase45)

764. If your favorite item of clothing is your blue sweater. (annabethchase45)

765. You have handed out invitations to your and Edward's wedding.

766. You have made a wedding certificate with your and Edward's name on it.

767. You would give anything to see Edward sparkle in the Sun.

768. You would give anything to see Jacob phase into a werewolf.

769. You wanted to punch Charlie in the face when he was rude to Edward.

770. If you had a safe the only thing in it would be your books.

771. You didn't' talk to your parents for days when they used one of your books as a coaster.

772. You accuse somebody with red hair as Victoria.

773. You've tried to figure out what cereal Bella eats, so that you can buy it.

774. You spend hours on the Internet looking for new Twilight fansites.

775. You have your orthodontist make the bands on your braces red and black because they're Twilight colors. (EdwardCullenLover511)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing again! We really appreciate it so much!**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't already yet. Right now Twilight is still winning as your guys favorite book in the series. Remember that we will be closing the poll on Oct. 30, so go and vote if you haven't yet!!**

**Since today is Tuesday, we will be asking for at least 7 reviews before we update again. It shouldn't take that long to get them all. When we get all 7 of them, we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	32. 776 through 800

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

776. You give your dog steroids so that they will be more like a werewolf.

(VitcorianRaveGirl)

777. You let your dog sleep on your bed at night just so that you can pretend that it's Jacob. (VitcorianRaveGirl)

778. You get into trouble for saying "Chupacabra" to much in Spanish class. (Lacey948)

779. You know what "Chupacabra" means in English.

780. You laugh at all the little kids that buy vampire fangs for Halloween because they've got it all wrong. (Smoochynose)

781. You've downloaded the final movie trailer to your cell phone. (medievallove)

782. You bite your boyfriend because you were trying to turn him into a vampire.

783. You have gotten a major headache trying to read someone's mind.

784. You wonder why you can't read people's minds.

785. When someone asks you to go shopping with them you automatically think of Alice.

786. You've have pretended to talk on the phone with Edward or Jacob.

787. You stand in your room for half an hour trying to decide where to put your new Twilight poster. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

788. You look at your new vocabulary list for English and smile when you remember reading them in Twilight. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

789. You are mad because the Twilight Encyclopedia comes out five days after Christmas. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

790. There isn't even a word for how obsessed you are.

(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

791. You don't mind mosquitoes anymore, because they are like vampires.

792. You think that if you have a lot of mosquito bites that your blood smells good.

793. When people you barely even know are coming up to you and asking to borrow your books.

794. People you barely even know, ask you about your obsession.

795. When you have to write about your hero in English class you write about Edward or Jacob.

796. You freaked out when you found out that one of the hurricanes names was Edward.

797. Every time you see a Silver Volvo, you speed up to see if it's Edward.

798. You go to your eye doctor and tell them that you have "vampire sight".

799. You have searched on the Internet to see what each characters name means.

800. When you watch movies with Vampires in them you always point out the things Vampires don't do. (Sk8rChick2355)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! We really appreciate it so much! They really help us with coming up with ideas for this story.**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't already yet. Right now Twilight is still winning as your guys favorite nook in the Twilight series. We will be closing the poll on Oct. 30 so go and vote if you haven't already yet!**

**Since today is Wednesday, we will only be asking for 6 reviews today. When we get all 6 of them we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**

.


	33. 801 through 825

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

801. You have made up your own Twilight related lyrics to a song you like.

802. You try to call Rosalie when your car breaks down.

803. You have made a schedule with your friends that says who gets Edward on what days of the week.

804. You accuse any kid that dresses up in a black cloak on Halloween as being on of the Volturi. (Smoochynose)

805. You bought a coat with fur on it so that you could feel like a werewolf.

806. Your copy of Twilight has tape on it from where you had to tape it together.

807. You know why the song "My Never" relates to Twilight. (Brittles)

808. You complain to the movie theatre's manager because you don't see any Twilight posters up. (Brittle)

809. You re-read Midnight Sun again and again. (Brittles)

810. You cry when you get to the end of Chapter 12 because it's the end of what she has wrote so far. (Brittles)

811. You buy a taser just because you want to have Kate's power. (Smoochynose)

812. You start taking piano lessons again so you can be as good as a vampire. (Lacey948)

813. You have the Twilight video of "Hero Herione" downloaded to your phone.

814. You freak out every time you watch it.

815. You downloaded the CD off someone narrating the books so you can listen to Twilight all the time.

816. You would cancel all your plans for a "Twilight Emergency".

817. You cried when your copy of any of the book was ripped.

818. You went to one of the Breaking Dawn Concerts.

819. People can get you to do anything now by just saying that they will give you Edward or Jacob.

820. You stop at Hot Topic every time you go to the mall just to make sure if they had any new Twilight t-shirt designs.

821. You could watch any of the trailers for the movie on mute and still know what everybody is saying word for word.

822. You have come up with a reason for this list.

823. You have told every adult you know to vote for Edward Cullen for president.

824. You write a letter to Santa asking for Edward or Jacob for Christmas.

825. Your convinced that the color that looks best on you is blue.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again! We really appreciate it. It helps us out so much!**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll on our bio if you haven't already yet. Twilight is still winning as your guys favorites book in the series. Remember that we will be closing it on Oct. 30, so go and vote if you haven't yet!**

**Since today is Thursday, we will only be asking for at least 6 reviews once again. It really shouldn't take that long to get all of them. When we get all 6 we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	34. 826 through 850

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

826. You bite yourself on the hand to help yourself imagine what Bella's crescent scar looks like. (EmilytheTwilightLover)

827. When someone asks you who would you pick if you were stuck on a desert island with someone, you would pick Edward or Jacob. (EmilytheTwilightLover)

828. When a teacher asks you a question in class, you automatically say Twilight, because that's the only thing on your mind. (EmilytheTwilightLover)

829. Every time you see a movie you try to put the characters of Twilight in that situation. (XguitarheroX)

830. You freaked out when a new girl came to school named Bella. (XguitarheroX)

831. You got mad at your history teacher when they told you that there was not a 'Major Jasper Whitlock' in the Civil War. (XguitarheroX)

832. You kissed the page where Edward and Bella first kissed. (kaycocullen)

833. You don't pay attention in class because you are too busy writing FanFiction. (kaycocullen)

834. You are outraged when your friend says that someone if hotter than Edward or Jacob. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

835. Your freak out when you see a wig that looks like Alice's hair. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

836. You lay awake at night imagining Edward or Jacob kissing you.

(Mikay Cullen)

837. You have a C.D. from the Bella Cullen project. (Mikay Cullen)

838. You spaz out when you find out you are going to be doing the same lab in Biology that Edward and Bella both did in Twilight. (With a K)

839. You move all the Twilight books at Borders to the non-fiction section.

(With a K)

840. You get angry every time a random trailer comes on TV because it's not the Twilight trailer. (Lacey948)

841. When your boyfriend asks you what you want for your birthday you say that you want them to completely ignore it. (Lacey948)

842. You and your friends get into trouble daily for having Twilight related discussions daily in class. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

843. The song that you use to calm your nerves is Bella's Lullaby.

(Mikay Cullen)

844. You freak out when you see that your library has the Edward and Bella "READ" poster.

845. You freak out when you see that one of the doors in your school is decorated with Twilight stuff.

846. When people ask you if you only wear your Twilight T-shirts.

847. You wear an "I Love Edward" or "I Love Jacob" hat to school.

848. You have tried to get Bella's Lullaby as your ring tone for your phone.

849. You freak out when you see something with an expiration date that is June20.

850. Your mom thinks that you focus more on Twilight than you do in school.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again! We really appreciate it. It helps us out so much!**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll on our bio if you haven't already yet. Twilight is still winning as your guys favorites book in the series. Remember that we will be closing it on Oct. 30, so go and vote if you haven't yet!**

**Since today is Friday, we will only be asking for at least 6 reviews once again. It really shouldn't take that long to get all of them. When we get all 6 we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	35. 851 through 875

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

851. Your computer has crashed because you downloaded to many Twilight pictures to it. (Renesmee Scarlet)

852. When you become friends with someone just because you they have read Twilight. (Katanagirl16)

853. You are convinced that there really was a 'Major Jasper Whitlock' in the Civil War, but the government is just covering him up. (annabethchase45)

854. You go and complain to managers at Halloween stores because you saw a "fake" vampire costume. (FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut)

855. You freaked out when you found out that you were supposed to be born on June 20, but wasn't. (courtney214)

856. You almost peed yourself when you found out that someone you know is having a baby and naming it Isabella. (Lscey948)

857. You freaked out when you found out that your little cousin is dressing up a werewolf for Halloween.

858. You talked to someone you barely knew about Twilight.

859. You boost the contrast and brightness on photos of yourself to make yourself look like a vampire. (greenbuttonsx)

860. You wash your hands with cold water to make them feel like a vampires.

861. You wash your hands with burning hot water to make them feel like a werewolves.

862. You have a hoodie from one of the colleges from the books.

863. You wear that hoodie as much as you can.

864. You have asked someone to teach you how to ride a motorcycle.

865. You wrote your own script for the Twilight movie.

866. You and your friends try to act out that script that you made.

867. You start having fantasies about hugging a statue.

868. You try to start having different emotions that way you can say that Jasper is messing with you.

869. You have bought every Muse and Linkin Park CD you could find.

870. You are alerted through your email when something new on the Twilight movie comes out.

871. You have started growling and hisses when your mad like vampires do.

872. You figured out when Jacob's birthday is.

873. You have started wearing body glitter everyday.

874. You get mad when people think that werewolves can be killed by silver bullets.

875. You always check your temperature hoping that it will rise.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! We really appreciate it! They help us out sooo much!**

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't yet. Remember we will be closing the poll on Oct. 31. So go and vote yet if you haven't!**

**Since today is Monday we will only be asking for 6 reviews today. We know that you guys can do it! Once we get all 6 we will update as soon as possible!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	36. 876 through 900

Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

876. You only watch commercials on TV now hoping to see the trailer.

877. You ask people if they have seen the trailer on TV, and if they have you ask them which channel.

878. You screamed bloody murder when you saw the trailer.

879. Your mom is only allowing you to wear only one of your Twilight T-shirts once a week.

880. Your boyfriend has spent hours convincing you that he is not a werewolf or a vampire. (twilightrox2201)

881. You are constantly looking over your shoulder thinking that one of the characters of Twilight is behind you. (asdef)

882. Twilight FanFiction has given you a reason to check your email more often. (Lacey948)

883. You have started having conversations with dogs. (Lacey948)

884. You got kicked out of a store for hugging a mannequin and pretending that it was a vampire. (Aubrey the Pink Paper Clip)

885. When your friends get into a fight you say that you're staying "Switzerland".

886. You worry every time you lend some body your books.

887. You know every thing there is to know about Stephenie Meyer.

888. When you have to do a project in your government class where you have to create your own country you name it something Twilight related.

889. You think that you go to the best school because most of the classroom doors have a picture of Twilight stuff on them.

890. You freak out when you see a shirt that says "Bite Me" on it.

891. When you first meet some one your first question that you ask them is if they have read Twilight or not.

892. All your favorite stories on FanFiction are all Twilight related.

893. You tell people that your favorite website to go on is Stephenie Meyer's.

894. Your teacher now thinks that you're insane because you named every chapter in the books.

895. You haven't learned anything in school because you're mind is only thinking about how much you love Edward or Jacob.

896. You have looked everywhere looking for the script for the movie.

897. You cried when you couldn't find it anywhere.

898. You and your fellow "Twilighters" have created a petition that says that you want school canceled on November 21.

899. All of your close friends have read Twilight.

900. You refuse to be friends with any body who hasn't read the series.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again! We really appreciate knowing what you think about it.**

**We would like to remind everybody once again to go and vote at our poll on our bio if you haven't yet. Twilight is still winning as your guys favorite book in the series. It will be closing on Oct. 30, so go and vote if you haven't already. **

**Since today is Tuesday we will only be asking for 5 reviews today. It shouldn't take that long to get all of them. When we get them all we will update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	37. 901 through 925

**Chapter 37**

901. Your teacher is asking you for the latest Twilight news about the movie and the series.

902. You have tried to fix your hairs just like Bella's.

903. You have created a list like this on FanFiction.

904. You get goose bumps every time you read Chapter 13.

905. When you get bored you think about Edward or Jacob.

906. You have tried to find an apple that looks exactly like the one that looks exactly like the one on the cover of Twilight. (Renesmee Scarlet)

907. You cry when you don't. (Renesmee Scarlet)

908. Your friend Lauren has spent hours convincing you that she is not from Forks. (annabethchase45)

909. Your books are hidden some where that even your best knows where they are at. (annabethchase45)

910. You have made a CD with songs on it that remind you of Twilight. (annabethchase45)

911. Your new saying is "Never bet against Alice". (annabethchase45)

912. You are now planning on not getting a boyfriend till you're seventeen. (annabethchase45)

913. You try to Photoshop yourself next to Edward in a picture. (XoChelseaAmberoX)

914. You get insulted when people are really excited for the movie and haven't even read the books yet. (writergirl94)

915. You tell your friends that Breaking Dawn was the alternate ending and the real one had you and Edward getting together. (Smoochynose)

916. You know the exact channel and time the Twilight trailer came on. (TeamEdwardForever)

917. You're bringing your own popcorn to the movie, so that there is no delay in line that way you can get the best seats and have the best view of Edward and Jacob. (twilightfan1178)

918. You love the pictures of yourself that make you look vampire pale. (burnin4Christ)

920. When someone eats a lot you say that they eat like a werewolf. (burnin4Christ)

921. You are all about the extreme sports now. (Smoochynose)

922. You make your boyfriend start calling you "Love". (XoChelseaAmberoX)

923. You have created a petition that says that you want school to be canceled on November 21.

924. When you start talking about Twilight in front of your parents they say "Stop! You're giving me a migraine!"

925. You TiVoed 'Greek' on Oct. 28 so you could see the Twilight sneak peaks. (Jasper-is-a-god)

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing once again! We really appreciate it! Your reviews really help us out so much! **

**First off we would like to say that we are sorry for not replying to a lot of you guy's reviews. We really try are hardest with it, but we have been so busy with stuff in school like tests that we were having a hard time trying to get you the next chapters. We are sorry if we upset anybody by not replying, we really are trying are hardest at getting better. Please don't be afraid to tell us anything. We would like to apologize for it. We really do appreciate it sooooo much when you guys review. **

**We would like to remind everybody to go and vote at our poll if you haven't already yet. Twilight is still winning with a pretty big lead. Be sure to go and vote if you haven't yet. The poll will be closing on Oct. 30. Only 1 day left, so go and vote if you haven't yet!**

**Since today is Wednesday we will only be asking for 6 reviews. We know that you guys can do it. We would like to say sorry in advance if we don't reply to them. When we get all 6 of them we will try to update as soon as possible.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	38. 926 through 950

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

926. People you know are now afraid to bring up anything Twilight related.

927. When someone asks you what Twilight is about you scream "AWESOMENESS!" (maximum-twilight-FAN)

928. You have a friend that asks you if you are going to phase because you're always hot and hungry. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

929. You have a keychain with a picture of Edward on it and you go around saying that he's your husband. (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

got into trouble at Borders for buying all of the Twilight calendars. (Aubrey The Pink Paper Clip)

931. You try to do your history report on the life and accomplishements of General Jasper Whitlock. (vampire865)

932. You get mad at your teacher when they say you can't do the report on Jasper. (vampire865)

933. You have written down the times of every Twilight trailer you see on TV so that you can try to find a pattern to them.

934. You get mad at your local theatre when you see that they haven't advertised for a midnight showing for the movie.

935. You call them complaining about it.

936. Your mom tries to have a "talk" with you about your obsession.

(Jasper-is-a-god)

937. Your grades have improved now because you are trying to be as smart as a vampire.

938. Your parents have threatened to take your phone away if you don't stop talking about Twilight.

939. You would rather go one day without your phone and computer than one day without Twilight.

940. Your family won't watch TV with you now because they don't want to hear you scream when you see the trailer.

942. Your brother has threatened to burn your books as revenge.

943. People say that they can't remember what you did before you read Twilight.

945. You freaked out if your name was in the books as a characters name.

946. You suddenly appreciate your brown hair and brown eyes. (Smoochynose)

947. You plan on dressing up as a Twilight character and going to school and only answering to the name of the character you dressed up as.

948. When your library at your school starts asking Twilight questions you get mad when they aren't very hard.

949. You know you're the most obsessed person in your school and are proud of it.

950. You have made a Twilight scrapbook of things that you and your other Twilight obsessed friends have done, like the Breaking Dawn party.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys!!!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again. We really appreciate them so much!!!**

**Yesterday was the last day to vote at the polls for your favorite book in the Twilight series. Twilight won with 53 votes, followed by Breaking Dawn with 28 votes, then Eclipse with 19 votes, and New Moon came in last with 5 votes. We would like to say thanks to everybody who voted on the poll. We really appreciate it. We will be putting up another poll soon. So be on the lookout for it!**

**Since today is Thursday, we will only be asking for 6 reviews. We know you guys can do it! It shouldn't take that long to get them. We will try to update as soon as possible, even though Halloween's tomorrow. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	39. 951 through 975

**Chapter 39**

951. You change the style of your handwriting so it looks like one of the fonts in Twilight. (edwardcullenissosexy)

952. You have so many Twilight posters in your room you can't even see the walls. (RenesmeeScarlet)

953. WW3 begins in you house when your father lets someone borrow Twilight without your permission and didn't get a get a background check on the person. (bellaklutz2010)

954. You search the newspaper for signs of an out of control newborn. (Smoochynose)

955. You no longer link the term 'newborn' with babies. (Smoochynose)

956. You constantly get into fights with your brother over whether vampires sparkle or explode in the sun. (Paintbender)

957. When you beg your parents to get you an old red rusty truck for your sweet 16. (xoChelseaAmberoX)

958. You can't believe you wasted time reading the Harry Potter series even after Twilight was out. (StilLME-StillOBSESSED)

959. You have read at the dinner table. (StilLME-StillOBSESSED)

960. When you go shopping you always come back with something Twilight.

961. You are going to wait outside of a store waiting for it to open so you can be one of the first ones to get the Twilight soundtrack.

962. You went to one of the Hot Topic listening parties.

963. You have left us a review telling us to never end this list.

964. You hide all of the Team Jacob buttons that Hot Topic sells so that no one can by them.

965. You get mad when you find out that Hot Topic doesn't sell any Team Edward buttons.

966. You got kicked out of a movie theatre because you were screaming to much when something Twilight related came on.

967. You yelled at the manager at the movie theatre when you saw that they haven't started pre-ordering tickets for the movie yet.

968. You got into a fight with someone at school when they said that Harry Potter will always be better than Twilight.

969. You can't see your mirror anymore because of all of the Twilight stickers on it.

970. You go to the mall where you can sit in Santa's lap and you ask him for Jacob or Edward for Christmas.

971. You cried when your mom wouldn't let you skip school to go see the Twilight movie.

972. When you fill out an application you put down that knowing all there is to know about Twilight as one of your talents.

973. You know how Stephenie came up with the name "Bella".

974. You have gotten in trouble at work for doing something Twilight related when you should have been working.

975. You are sad that there is only one chapter to go on this story.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!! Sorry we didn't update sooner, we were really busy over the weekend. We really appreciate the reviews that you gave us for the last chapter.**

**We would like to first say that we hoped everybody had a happy Halloween!!!! We know that we had a fun time!!**

**We will be getting a new poll put up on our bio soon. We are not really sure what poll we want to do, so if you have any ideas for that we would really appreciate it!**

**We can't believe that we only have one more chapter to go!!!!! It has gone by so fast. We can't believe how many people have read this and we are so happy about that. We are only 25 reasons away from reaching 1,000!!!!!!**

**Since today is Monday, we will be asking for at least 10 reviews. We know that it seems like a lot, but we know that you guys can do it. Once we get all 10 of them we will update the last chapter for this story. We know that you can do it!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	40. 976 through 1000

**Chapter 40**

975. You want to be the person who puts the last reason on this list. (Smoochynose)

976. You have listened to all things Debussy. (Smoochynose)

977. You have gotten your boyfriend to wear gold contacts for you. (Katanagirl16)

978. You actually got your English teacher to let you watch the trailer during the middle of class.

979. You have had a teacher call you and your fellow Twilighters a 'cult'.

980. You found the manuals to all of the cars in the books.

(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)

981. You read every single one of them.

982. You plan on working at an outdoors store when you get older.

(Renesmee Scarlet)

983. You begged your dad to go and get the Twilight soundtrack for you the day it came out.

984. You begged your parents to go to one of the cites listed on Stephenie's website so you can go see some of the cast.

985. You know which city each member of the cast is going to be.

986. You only wear ballet flats now, because you want to be more like Bella.

987. Your mom refuses to buy you anything that has to do with Twilight for your birthday or Christmas.

988. You have created a website that only has Twilight related stuff on it.

989. Your CD already skips when you play it from playing it so much.

990. Every where you go you imagine Edward and Bella there.

991. Your teachers at school have asked you why your reading log only consists of the Twilight series.

992. You stole the reading poster that has Bella and Edward on it from your library.

993. You wore one of your Twilight t-shirts on picture day that more people can see it in the year book.

994. You have looked for a cover for your phone that has Twilight on it.

995. You know that they are thinking about making a movie for The Host.

996. You wear a Twilight button for good luck when you take a test.

997. You only use forks now.

998. You already know the songs on the soundtrack by heart.

999. You plan on getting everybody you know something Twilight related for Christmas, even if they haven't read the books yet.

1000. You are going to show this list to all of your friends.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!!! We reached 1,000 reasons!!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't believe it!!!!!! We never new that this list could become so big and have so many people who are fans of it!**

**We would like to thank every body who has reviewed on this story and for the people who have added us to their alerts and favorites list! You guys really have no idea how much you guys helped us with this list! Without your help and support we probably wouldn't have gotten this far. You guys helped us out soooooooo much and we just can't say thanks enough times. **

**We both think that we are still in shock about how many reviews and hits this story has gotten. We can't believe that we had over 600 reviews and over 22,000 hits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**We would also like to remind every body to go and check out our other story called "How To Annoy The Characters Of Twilight". We would love to get your guys opinions on it too. We plan on taking it pretty far like we did with this list.**

**Once again thanks again for your guys support. We might come up with more reasons in the future, but we are still not sure about it. Thanks again!!!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


End file.
